As Armadilhas do Coração
by KK-Watson
Summary: **Novos Capítulos**Novos sentimentos tomam conta do coração do nosso héroi.*Não sou boa em súmarios*Por isso,entre e leia...(Essa fic não é minha,estou postando-a para um amigo meu[oficial-ricardo])Please,deixem comentários!
1. Default Chapter

Cap 1 "A SURPRESA"  
  
Harry acorda mais uma vez suando. Toda a noite é assim, ele custa a dormir, e quando finalmente o faz, tem pesadelos com o final do torneio tribruxo. Hoje faz apenas quinze dias que ele voltou de Hogwarts, mais parecem que foi uma eternidade, que ele ficara longe de seus amigos.  
  
Sabendo que não voltara a dormir, ele resolve se levantar, vai ate a janela e fica a observar as estrelas, e para passar o tempo fica apontando e recitando o nome delas, coisa que ele começou a aprender ainda no 1º ano, já que havia terminado todos os deveres ainda na primeira semana de férias. Então ele vê uma coruja chegando e quando chega perto ele reconhece sua Edwiges e se surpreendeu ao notar que ela trazia uma carta, quando retirou de sua carta viu que era da Hermione, curioso leu a carta que dizia:  
  
Caro Harry.  
  
Eu sei que deve estar sendo muito difícil para você, então eu andei pensando em como te ajudar e tive uma idéia muito boa, mas pretendo ter fazer uma surpresa, mas tenho certeza que vai gostar espere só um pouco eu acertar os detalhes com meus pais.  
  
Beijos.  
  
Mione.  
  
Harry acabou de ler e ficou pensando qual seria esta tal surpresa que a Mione ia lhe fazer, mas, pensou, "vindo da Mione só pode ser boa coisa"; então resolveu esperar para ver o que seria.  
  
Duda ainda estava de dieta, (o que não adiantava nada) e conseqüentemente toda a família também, mas Harry não se importava, primeiro porque seus amigos mandavam doces e bolos para ele, além do mais, ele não estava conseguindo comer muito mesmo, desde a terceira tarefa, e portanto estava cada vez mais magro, o que já era muito, considerando que sempre fora magro, assim ele comeu a porção de café que sua tia lhe deu (que era bem menor que a de Duda) em silencio, ajudou sua tia a arrumar a cozinha, foi para os jardins e começou a aparar a grama, depois lavou o carro de seu tio, e repintou os bancos do jardim, tudo antes do almoço, o que deixou seu primo muito surpreso, depois do almoço, que como o café, foi baseado na dieta do Duda, ele subiu para o seu quarto e tentou comer um pedaço de bolo o que apesar de quase não ter comido nada durante todo o dia foi difícil, mas consciente de que precisava se alimentar, forçou garganta a baixo.  
  
Quando era cerca de duas horas sua tia o chama para fazer mais tarefas, (ela voltara a fazer isso quando viu que ele estava fazendo qualquer coisa sem reclamar, sem saber que seu objetivo era se manter o maximo de tempo ocupado para não se lembrar do ocorrido no final do ano), no entanto, assim que põem o pé na sala, escuta a campainha, fica curioso para saber quem seria e vai atrás de sua tia que já estava atendendo a porta, e escuta a conversa.  
  
- Boa tarde, é aqui que mora o Harry Potter?  
  
Ao ouvir isso sua tia, muito assustada, se apressa em responder:  
  
- Não temos ninguém com esse nome aqui em casa. - Desculpe, mas eu tenho certeza de que o endereço e esse.  
  
Curioso para saber quem o estava procurando Harry vai ate a porta e se posta ao lado de sua tia, qual não é sua surpresa ao notar que quem está na porta era a Srª Granger, que o nota, e com um sorriso o cumprimenta:  
  
- Ah, aí esta você Harry, puxa como você cresceu, quase não o reconheci, esta bem diferente daquele menininho que a Mione nos mostrou há três anos. - Obrigado Srª Granger, mas o que faz aqui? - pergunta Harry sem dar importância a cara de repugnância de sua tia diante da cena. - Nós viemos velo, e aproveitar e conhecer sua família. - Nós?  
  
Só então Harry repara no táxi atrás dela e vê saindo de lá uma linda garota que estava usando um vestido justo e um pouco curto, que ressaltava suas curvas, seu queixo cai ao notar que é ninguém mais ninguém menos do que:  
  
- Mione! Meu Deus como você esta linda! Eu nem a reconheci!- Disse Harry enquanto se abraçavam, e ela lhe dava um beijo na bochecha. - Obrigada Harry, e você como esta? Gostou da surpresa? Estão te tratando bem? Você esta muito magro, ainda estão te obrigando a fazer dieta? - Calma, uma pergunta de cada vez. É claro que gostei da surpresa. Mas é melhor todos entrarmos porque a vizinhança logo vai estranhar estarmos conversando aqui fora.  
  
Sua tia apesar de continuar com a cara de quem estava chupando um limão, concordou imediatamente (a ultima coisa que queria era ser motivo de fofocas na vizinhança, apesar de viver espiando por cima do muro a vida dos outros).  
  
Quando entram Duda (que estava vendo TV, para variar) resolve ver quem havia chegado e literalmente cai da cadeira ao ver Mione.  
  
- Qu... que... quem e você?- Gaguejou. - Sou Hermione Granger, você é o Duda não? Já nos conhecemos infelizmente - fala Mione com seu já conhecido tom mandão. - Já nos conhecemos? De onde? Tenho certeza que me lembraria de alguém como você. - Nos conhecemos já há algum tempo, quando vocês estavam esperando o Harry voltar da escola (ela se lembrou de não mencionar Hogwarts), no 1º ano, mas acho que você estava ocupado demais se escondendo atrás de sua mãe para me notar.  
  
Enquanto isso a Srª Granger tentava conversar com a tia de Harry.  
  
- Srª Dursley, eu e meu esposo estamos querendo levar o Harry para passar o restante das férias em nossa casa, a Srª sabe ele e nossa filha estão namorando....  
  
Nessa hora todos se assustaram (inclusive Harry).  
  
- Namorando? - disseram Duda e Tia Petúnia juntas (Harry não conseguia falar) - É, estamos. - confirmou Hermione enquanto Harry a encarava com os olhos arregalados. - Como esse daí pode estar namorando se eu que sou eu nunca tive uma namorada? Pergunta Duda. - Para a sua informação o Harry é muito popular na escola, na verdade foi muito difícil conseguir namorar ele, porque ele vivia cercado de garotas procurando chamar sua atenção. (há esta altura Harry já estava com o queixo doendo de tanto que sua boa abria) - mas não foi para falar de nosso namoro que viemos aqui, nos queremos leva-lo conosco para passar o resto das férias, e gostaríamos que vocês deixassem. - fala agora com uma voz angelical para tia Petúnia  
  
Tia Petúnia que ainda estava atordoada com a noticia e encara a garota longamente mas quando estava para responder ouve o carro do tio Valter chegando, e aparentemente aliviada com o ocorrido exclama:  
  
- Peçam ao Valter, se ele deixar podem leva-lo.  
  
Neste instante ele entra em casa e como era de se esperar estranha às pessoas em sua casa.  
  
- O que esta acontecendo aqui? - Valter, eles querem levar o moleque com eles para ficar o restante das férias. - responde tia Petúnia.  
  
Novamente Harry observa a mesma luta interna de dois instintos fundamentais de seu tio que observou no ano anterior quando se confrontado com o mesmo problema:  
  
Deixar o garoto ir seria deixa-lo feliz, e tio Valter tentava evitar isso há quatorze anos. Por outro lado poderia se livrar dele seis semanas antes do previsto e também detestava telo em casa. Sabendo disso, Harry, que já havia se acostumado com a mentira de Hermione sobre o namoro e estava até então calado comenta:  
  
- Srª Granger, eu adoraria passar o restante das ferias com vocês mas tem um problema: - Qual? - pergunta Hermione assustada com a reação do garoto, pois estava certa que concordaria na hora. - Bem, é que o meu padrinho me escreveu e disse que agora que ele voltou ao país ele viria passar alguns dias comigo. - Seu padrinho vem te ver? - pergunta tio Valter assustado. - Vem, ele disse que assim que acabasse de ajuntar a sua velha turma ele viria me ver, mas eu acho que se eu mandar uma carta avisando que estou na casa da minha namorada ele não se importaria de ir lá em vez de vir aqui. - Você acha mesmo?- Pergunta tio Valter com um leve tom de esperança na voz. - Claro! Edwiges nunca deixou de entregar uma carta mesmo sem endereço e eu tenho certeza que não importa em que local do país ele esteja ela com certeza vai encontra-lo. - Então, esta bem... você pode ir. - responde já com alivio Tio Valter. - quando vão? - Meu esposo vira nos buscar por volta das 18:00 horas- responde a Srª. Granger - Enquanto isso eu e o Harry vamos arrumar as coisas dele. - complementa Hermione que estava se segurando para não rir da cara do Tio Valter. - Vamos então. - diz Harry puxando-a pela mão ate seu quarto enquanto também fazia força para não rir.  
  
Assim que Harry fecha a porta os dois disparam a rir; depois de alguns minutos Harry que já estava com a barriga doendo de tanto rir consegue finalmente falar.  
  
- Agora me diz Mione, que historia é essa de namoro? - Bem... eu disse aos meus pais que éramos namorados para convence-los a deixarem que você fosse lá para casa, alem disso eu achei que não se importaria de fingir ser meu namorado durante alguns dias para poder se livrar de sua família. - responde com o rosto completamente vermelho. - Tudo bem, mas de onde veio a idéia de me levar para sua casa? - Bom, o Prof. Dumbredore não quer que você vá para a casa dos Weasley não é? Então eu e o Rony achamos que gostaria de passar uns dias comigo, já que sempre vai para a casa deles e nunca veio na minha. E quanto a sua segurança nos achamos que, bem, Você-Sabe-Quem nunca pensaria em te procurar na casa de trouxas, principalmente se você nunca foi lá. - Ok, então me ajude a arrumar esta bagunça pois só faltam algumas poucas horas para seu pai chegar e temos muito que fazer. - e assim começaram a arrumar as coisas do garoto que nem eram tantas assim e coloca-las na sua mala. - Harry eu não acredito que você já fez todos os nossos deveres! - exclamou a garota enquanto guardavam os pergaminhos que estavam em cima da escrivaninha. - Bem, quando se passa quase toda à noite em claro não e muito difícil. Eu fiz todos na primeira semana de férias e ainda refiz alguns depois apenas para ter o que fazer, além disso já decorei todos os feitiços que ainda não sabia de nossos livros e desde então tenho procurando fazer todos os trabalhos possíveis em casa para ver se assim eu pelo menos consigo dormir pelo cansaço. - Ah, Harry, eu não sabia que você estava assim tão mal com o que aconteceu... Se eu soubesse teria vindo a mais tempo. - disse Mione enquanto se sentava ao seu lado e o abraçava para consola-lo. Nessa hora, Duda entra sem nem mesmo bater. - O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO? - O que você acha monte de banha? Estamos namorando. - responde Mione sem nem mesmo parar para pensar. - E quem disse que vocês podiam fazer estas sem-vergonhices dentro de casa? Eu vou ficar aqui e vigiar vocês para que não façam nada de errado. - E quem te disse que precisamos de que alguém fique segurando vela? - pergunta Harry que achava que Duda estava era interessado em ficar olhando para as pernas da Hermione, o que o deixou muito irritado, afinal era a sua melhor amiga e ele não deixaria que passasse por isso. - Ora, a mamãe é claro. Ela e o papai estão conversando com a mãe dessa daí e me mandou vir e ficar de olho em vocês. - dizia enquanto se apoiava na escrivaninha, sem notar o que tinha em cima.  
  
Harry que já estava muito irritado com o primo se levanta para encara-lo, mesmo sabendo que não tinha como ganhar dele, então nota que a sua miniatura do Rabo-córneo húngaro esta muito próxima da mão do Duda e o encara com os dentes arregalados. - Se fosse você eu iria embora agora. - diz para o primo enquanto a pequena miniatura de dragão se aproximava cada vez mais da sua mão.  
  
- É mesmo? E o que vai fazer para me mandar embora? Porque eu sei que não podem fazer mágicas fora daquela sua escola esquisita. - Eu não preciso fazer nenhuma mágica para expulsa-lo daqui, eu já tenho objetos mágicos suficiente para isso e não há nenhum problema em usar algo que outra pessoa enfeitiçou, quer um exemplo? - Nessa hora o pequeno Rabo- córneo morde com tanta força o grosso dedo de Duda que a escrivaninha fica toda manchada de sangue. - viu só? Agora saia daqui antes que eu lhe mostre meus outros brinquedinhos.  
  
Duda sai do quarto correndo e gritando:  
  
- MÃE, MÃE. - O que foi querido? O que aconteceu com você, Dudinha querido? - Mãe, olha o que ele fez mãe.  
  
Duda mostra o dedo machucado para os seus pais que como era de se esperar ficam furiosos com Harry.  
  
- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O NOSSO FILHO? - grita o Tio Valter. - Nada. Ele é que fica mexendo nas minhas coisas mesmo sabendo que é perigoso, nada teria acontecido se ele não tivesse entrado no meu quarto, para inicio de conversa, ele deu sorte que foi só isto que mordeu ele. - Diz Harry mostrando a miniatura do dragão. - Se fosse o meu Livro Monstruoso dos Monstros ele certamente estaria sem as mãos agora, é preciso saber mexer com estas coisas ou pode se machucar feio. Agora se não se importam eu gostaria de acabar de guardar as minhas coisas. - OLHA COMO FALA COMIGO MOLEQUE! EU DEVERIA PRENDER VOCÊ PARA QUE APRENDESSE. - Se fizer isso não vou mandar a carta para o meu padrinho e ele certamente vai vir me visitar e aí vamos ver o que acontece. Alias eu já contei que na turma dele tem um lobisomem?  
  
Diante disso tio Valter para de gritar na hora e fala em um tom de voz completamente diferente do que estava usando.  
  
- Esta bem... mas termine logo que eu não quero vê-lo por muito tempo! - Pode deixar, daqui a pouco eu vou terminar e assim que o Sr. Granger chegar nos vamos embora.  
  
Assim que Tio Valter sai o garoto se volta para a menina assustada ao seu lado:  
  
- Pelo menos agora eu tenho uma arma contra eles. É só falar no Sirius que eles ficam mais mansos. - Mas você falou do Sirius para eles? - Bem, eu contei que tenho um padrinho que gosta muito de mim e que tinha acabado de fugir da prisão dos bruxos, mas é claro que deixei de mencionar que ele era inocente. - diz rindo.  
  
Logo depois deles terminarem de guardar todas as coisas de Harry, inclusive as que estavam debaixo da tábua do assoalho (Mione fica muito brava ao notar que ele não estava comento a comida que estavam mandando para ele "não me admira estar tão magro se não tem comido nem o que estamos mandando para você, mas espere só quando chegarmos em casa" diz), e de Harry conferir três vezes todo o quarto para ter certeza de que não esqueceu nem mesmo uma pena, eles descem para esperar o Sr. Granger.  
  
- Eu ainda não acredito que vocês estão namorando. - diz Duda quando os três ficam a sos na cozinha (a Srª. Granger e os Dursley estavam na sala) - Pois acredite, bolo fofo, eu e o Harry estamos namorando desde o começo do ano passado. - O que foi que você viu nele? Eu sou muito melhor que este esquisito em tudo. - É mesmo? Vejamos... eu gosto de homens que, alem de bonitos, sejam inteligentes, corajosos e fortes. No primeiro ano o Harry derrotou um trasgo de quatro metros de altura, no segundo venceu centenas de aranhas gigantes e matou um Basilisco de mais de oito metros de altura, no terceiro venceu centenas dementadores e no ano passado venceu um dragão de mais de quinze metros de altura, aquele brinquedinho que te mordeu é uma lembrança disso, só para citar algumas coisas que ele fez, e você o que faz? - pergunta Mione a um abobado Duda com seu já conhecido tom mandão enquanto Harry se segura para não rir do primo. - Bem, eu.. eu... - Já vi que além de feio é fraco, covarde e pelo jeito também é burro já que nem mesmo consegue arranjar uma desculpa decente. Como é que ainda tem coragem de falar que é melhor que o MEU HARRY?  
  
Nesta hora eles ouvem a campainha tocando e presumem corretamente que seja o Sr. Granger. Ele ajuda o Harry a buscar sua mala no seu quarto (era muito pesada para o Harry e Mione) e após coloca-la no carro junto com a gaiola da Edwiges, se despedem dos Dursley e seguem para o que seria uma das melhores, e também mais tumultuadas férias de Harry. 


	2. Cap2

Cap. 2 "A CASA DOS GRANGER"  
  
Depois de deixar a casa dos Dursley com Mione e seus pais, Harry passa a viajem inteira conversando com a amiga (e com os pais dela) e fica sabendo que seu outro melhor amigo Rony estava lhe enviando muitas cartas ultimamente, (cerca de uma a cada dois dias, Harry não sabia como Pichí, a pequena coruja de Rony estava agüentando) com o pretexto de combinarem a melhor maneira de ajuda-lo, mas para o garoto, o real motivo e que seu amigo era apaixonado pela Mione e estava aproveitando a oportunidade para falar com ela, mesmo que por carta (claro que nunca diria isso a nenhum dos dois),  
  
Pararam no meio do caminho para jantarem "Vamos chegar muito tarde e é melhor que quando chegarmos, formos direto para a cama" disse a Srª Granger. Finalmente por volta das onze da noite chegam a casa dos pais de Mione, era uma casa agradável, de quatro andares e um grande jardim, "está na família a gerações" diz com orgulho o Sr. Granger. Harry foi colocado em um quarto ao lado do da Hermione no terceiro andar, que lhe desejou boa noite com um já habitual beijo no rosto, o garoto foi se deitar pensando que talvez, bem, talvez ele pudesse ter um final de férias bem melhor do que o começo.  
  
Mesmo não tendo pesadelos Harry acorda muito cedo no dia seguinte, já estava acostumado a não dormir e parecia que seu corpo estava se contentando com cada vez menos horas de descanso. Foi o primeiro a levantar, mas como não conhecia a casa resolveu esperar para poder descer. Por volta das nove da manha escuta finalmente algum movimento e sai do quarto, sempre se orientando pelos sons que ouvia, ele desse as escadas e se encontra com a Srª Granger que estava indo para a cozinha, e se surpreende ao ver o garoto em pé tão cedo. Após ajudar a Srª Granger e sua empregada uma moça simpática que se chamava Sheila Hawrer a fazer o café, ele espera que o Sr. Granger e Mione desçam para o café, o que não demora muito a acontecer.  
  
- Harry você já esta aqui? Eu pensei que fosse dormir até mais tarde. - Ora Mione, como eu te disse, lá na casa dos Dursley, eu estou passando a maior parte das noites em claro, e infelizmente, hoje não foi muito diferente, mas, pelo menos, eu não tive pesadelos esta noite. - E você esta tendo pesadelos com freqüência? - Depois do que houve? Não há como não ter.  
  
Os Sr. e Srª. Granger não estavam prestando atenção a conversa dos garotos, pois estavam discutindo sobre uma operação de transplante dentário que tinha para aquele dia. Depois do café, Hermione começou a contar a Harry sobre os seus planos para entreter o garoto. Assim a manha passou voando, e logo depois do almoço que Harry gostou muito, onde notou que a Srª Granger também o fazia repetir no mínimo três vezes, como a Srª Weasley sempre fazia, e deixou recomendações especificas a Sheila que não se esquecesse de se certificar disso caso ela não pudesse, "talvez a Srª Weasley e a Srª Granger tenham combinado" pensou, mas como não tinha como ter certeza foi obrigado a comer. "eu te disse que assim que chegássemos aqui você voltaria a comer" disse Mione rindo da situação.  
  
Depois do almoço a garota o levou para conhecer a casa, era ainda maior do que parecia à noite, mas para quem vivia em Hogwarts era fácil se acostumar com o a casa e decolar a localização dos aposentos, um em especial chamou sua atenção, ficava no térreo, e estava decorado com vários troféus de caça entre eles couro de raposas, cabeças de alces e coisas do gênero, o garoto se espantou, pois conhecendo Hermione era difícil de acreditar que concordasse com a matança de animais. Então não resistindo ele pergunta:  
  
- O seu pai é caçador de raposas? - Harry, é claro que não! Meus pais nunca concordaram com esta crueldade que alguns ainda tem a ousadia de chamar de tradição. - Mas, de onde vieram todos estes troféus? - Meu pai não disse ontem que a casa esta na família a gerações? Pois então, alguns de meus antepassados eram caçadores, mas desde que meu avô morreu mais ninguém da família caça, mas mantemos a sala de troféus como uma recordação da crueldade humana, e também pela tradição da casa.  
  
Nesta hora o garoto nota que em cima de uma bancada ao lado da entrada da sala está nada mais nada menos do que a varinha da Hermione.  
  
- Mione, o que sua varinha esta fazendo ali? - Bem, é para lembrar que assim como uma arma pode ser usada para matar, a magia também pode ser usada para prejudicar as pessoas, alem disso é um lembrete de que eu tenho que merecer usa-la e só poderei faze-lo quando estiver formada. - Certamente é uma maneira muito peculiar de olhar as coisas, mas até que você tem razão. O poder sem responsabilidade só trás problemas. Embora eu nunca iria deixar a minha varinha assim. - Harry, eu estou vendo que você esta cada vez mais maduro, jamais iria imaginar que veria você falando de responsabilidade dessa maneira, estou impressionada. - As pessoas mudam Mione, e nada nos faz crescer tão rápido do que o sofrimento - diz com uma voz abatida. - Desculpe-me, eu não queria de deixar triste. - Tudo bem, você só me faz bem, ontem foi o dia que eu mais ri deste o torneio. - a menina sorri encabulada diante do comentário - mas agora me responde Mione, como nos vamos fingir um namoro durante seis semanas? Não, porque durante um dia ou dois tudo bem, mais logo seus pais vão notar, que não andamos nos beijando e nos agarrando pelos cantos com um casal de namorados de nossa idade. - Eu já andei pensando nisso e acho que sei como fazer. - É mesmo? E como? - Bem, primeiro nós temos que sempre andar de mãos dadas- (disse isso com o rosto completamente vermelho). - Bom isso não é tão difícil, mas com certeza não vai bastar e mesmo que engane seus pais a Sheila vai notar. - É, eu sei, por isso é que bem... (nessa hora estava tão vermelha que dava para sentir o calor), nós...., nós... - Nós o que Mione? Fala logo eu estou começando a ficar preocupado com esta sua idéia. - Bem nós... - Mione! - Esta bem, nósvamosterquenosbeijardevezemquando (disse sem nem mesmo respirar) - NÓS O QUE? - Fala baixo! Quer que a Sheila nos escute? Mas Harry, não e tão ruim assim, ou você acha que eu sou tão feia assim? - Mione, você sabe muito bem que eu nunca te achei feia, mas isso não tem nada a ver, como você tem uma idéia dessas e nem mesmo me pergunta o que penso a respeito? Eu esperava que alguém tão inteligente quanto você soubesse que não se brinca com algo assim. - Harry, nós não precisamos ficar nos beijando o tempo todo, só de vez em quando, para o nosso namoro ficar mais convincente, e você sabe que não e tão ruim assim ou vai me dizer que nunca beijou uma garota antes? - Eu não. - O que? Bem, eu só dei uns beijinhos no Vítor e não posso dizer que sou lá muito experiente no assunto mais eu esperava que você do jeito que é bonito e famoso já tivesse agarrado pelo menos umas duas ou três garotas. - Pois se enganou. Você sabe que o fato de eu ser famoso não muda em nada o meu modo de encarar as coisas eu com certeza nunca me aproveitei disso para nada e não pretendo começar agora. - Tudo bem então eu vou ter a sorte de ser a primeira. - Eu ainda não disse que concordava. - Ah, não vai me dizer que o grande Harry Potter, que já enfrentou inúmeros perigos, monstros e bruxos das trevas está com medo de uma simples garotinha? - Você sabe muito bem que não é medo. - A não? Pois então prove. - Como é? - Prove! Prove que não está com medo. Beije-Me. (disse isso lentamente e voltando a ficar vermelha, no calor da briga tinham se esquecido que estavam envergonhados) - Está bem, você mesma me disse que não era tão ruim assim mas, mas...(disse também vermelho como um pimentão) - Nada de mas. Não se preocupe, não tem ninguém nos olhando agora, vamos fazer com calma (disse colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele e ficando ainda mais vermelha, se era possível)  
  
Ele por fim concorda, então enquanto muito lentamente aproximaram seus rostos (ele não parava de pensar: "isso não vai dar certo, isso não vai dar certo", no entanto seus sentidos pareciam ter enlouquecido, enquanto seu coração disparava, ele se tornava consciente do calor que ela emanava, o delicioso cheiro de seus cabelos, da sua pele macia) e então, quando estavam quase se beijando, são surpreendidos por uma alarmada Sheila.  
  
- O QUE É QUE ESTA ACONTECENDO AQUI? - Não é nada do que você esta pensando! (se apressou em dizer Hermione ao mesmo tempo em que se separavam) - Como não? Eu os pego sozinhos se agarrando desse jeito, e vocês ainda tem a cara de pau de dizer que não é o que estou pensando? Pois de agora em diante eu vou ficar de olho em vocês dois. - Mas... - Nada de mais mocinha, seus pais me deixaram responsável por vocês e é o que eu vou ser. Se vocês querem namorar, tudo bem, mas eu não quero saber desse agarramento, e nem de vocês ficando muito tempo sozinhos nos cantos da casa. - Tudo bem, Srta Hawrer, nós prometemos que vamos nos comportar muito bem daqui pra frente, pode ficar sossegada. - Pode me chamar de Sheila, Harry, eu sei que na idade de vocês os hormônios estão a toda, mas como eu disse estou responsável por vocês enquanto estiverem comigo eu quero que se comportem. - Pode ficar sossegada que isso não vai tornar a acontecer. - Espero mesmo que não. - Agora se nos da licença a Mione estava para me mostrar os jardins, se quiser pode ficar nos vigiando da janela que eu garanto que não vai mais presenciar outra cena como esta. - finalizou um ainda vermelho Harry.  
  
Quando chegam aos jardins eles notam que Sheila realmente os estava observando da janela, mas assim que saem do alcance de sua audição começam a falar:  
  
- Harry, como você conseguiu conversar com a Sheila depois do que houve? Eu não conseguia nem olhar para ela. - Ora, Mione, depois de quatro anos levando advertências pelos meus erros cometidos em Hogwarts, eu desenvolvi uma maior resistência a repreensões, e por isso dei um jeito de nos tirar de lá.(dizia enquanto se sentavam em um banco do jardim). De qualquer modo, foi uma sorte ela nos ter pegado no flagra. - SORTE? - Claro, agora nos não precisamos mais ficar nos beijando, e se seus pais estranharem, podemos dizer que é por causa do que houve. - É realmente tem razão.(concorda a menina, mas parecia meio decepcionada com o ocorrido) - O que foi? Tem algo te incomodando? - Não, nada, foi impressão sua. (se apressou em dizer, o que deixou Harry intrigado, mas sabendo que não conseguia faze-la falar resolveu deixar)  
  
Passaram o restante do dia conversando sob olhar atento de Sheila que os vigiava a distancia, e de vez em quando parava o seu serviço para se certificar de que não estavam dando vazão aos seus hormônios. Após o jantar, Hermione trás para Harry um enorme livro, e diz: "Já que o Sr. não dorme mesmo, pode passar o tempo com algo produtivo... leia isso"; "ela não muda mesmo" pensou o garoto já no seu quarto, onde foi ler o tal livro, e não agüentou segurar a risada ao ver o titulo: "HOGWARTS, UMA HISTORIA". 


	3. Cap3

Cap. 3 "O DIA A DIA"  
  
Depois do acontecido no primeiro dia, Sheila passou a vigiar os dois que logo se acostumaram com isso, e como não estavam realmente namorando não se importaram nem um pouco, apesar de que para manter as aparências ficavam sempre de mãos dadas, e vez por outra Mione o beijava no rosto, no mais continuaram a agir como sempre agiu um com o outro.  
  
Sheila havia contado aos pais de Mione o que tinha acontecido, mas eles mesmos pareceram não se importar muito com o acontecido, mesmo assim a Srª. Granger conversou durante muito tempo com a filha na primeira oportunidade que teve, o assunto Harry nunca soube, porque a garota afirmou muito enigmaticamente ser: "assunto de mulher", e ele achou melhor não insistir. Também não se esqueceram do Rony que foi informado por Harry em detalhes de tudo o que aconteceu, com uma grande ênfase no fato de que a idéia não havia sido dele e que tudo não passou de um contratempo. Rony, que aparentemente não sabia da "grande" idéia de que os dois fingissem serem namorados, mandou uma resposta praticamente assim que a carta chegou em suas mãos, à Harry pareceu que estava completamente ofendido com a idéia, mas para a garota não havia nada na carta que demonstrasse isso "ele esta apenas chateado com o fato de você esta se divertindo comigo e não na casa dele" afirmou com convicção.  
  
Era bem verdade que estava sendo muito mais divertido do que o garoto achou que seria. No segundo dia haviam ido a um parque de diversões e passado o dia inteiro lá; "eu ainda prefiro a minha vassoura, é muito mais emocionante" comentou o garoto após saírem da Montanha Russa. No terceiro dia, aproveitando um raro dia de sol foram à praia onde foi repreendido por uma aborrecida Hermione quando "quase por acaso" olhou para uma mulher fazendo topless; "não se esqueça de que EU sou sua namorada, seja mais discreto", "Tudo bem, se prefere assim vou olhar apenas para você" respondeu; não era nem um pouco difícil cumprir o prometido, Mione estava usando um belo biquíni que não deixava duvida nenhuma que não era mais aquela garotinha que ele havia salvado do Trasgo no primeiro ano, e o fazia pensar seriamente como é que não havia notado isso antes? E assim passavam os dias; mas mesmo assim o garoto quase não dormia, apesar de sempre chegarem cansado, ele passava a maior parte da noite lendo, na terceira noite já havia terminado de ler HOGWARTS, UMA HISTORIA, que realmente era um bom livro (claro que nunca ia admitir), depois foi ler: "GRANDES FEITOS MÁGICOS DO SÉCULO XX". Que como a garota tinha mencionado trazia um longo relato sobre: "o garoto que sobreviveu", e assim passava as noites lendo os inúmeros livros da coleção da amiga, lendo cada vez mais rápido cada livro apesar de todos serem imensos "talvez todo aquele tempo na biblioteca ano passado tenha contribuído pra que eu passasse a ler mais depressa" pensou um dia. Seus sonhos por outro lado estava começando a mudar, quando finalmente conseguia dormir ainda sonhava com o fim do Torneio Tribuxo, e com Voldemort, mas por outro lado também sonhava regularmente com a amiga, nada comprometedor: O dia que voaram no Bicuço, o passeio no parque de diversões, o dia na praia (que se repetiu durante muitos meses após o ocorrido), e é claro que também não dava para deixar de sonhar com o quase beijo do primeiro dia, mas toda vez que isso acontecia ele acordava bravo consigo mesmo e dizendo que devia esquecer, o que feliz ou infelizmente não conseguia.  
  
Depois de uma semana de diversões o garoto finalmente usa um de seus muitos dons (o de escutar, o que não devia) ao passar em frente à biblioteca da casa, procurando Hermione, ele à escuta conversando com seus pais:  
  
- Realmente, Mione, você soube escolher bem seu namorado. (nessa hora ele resolveu que devia ouvir toda a conversa, muito embora estivesse em duvida quanto a se realmente gostaria de saber onde acabaria). - Obrigado, mãe, mas porque esta me dizendo isso? - Ora, ele é educado, alegre, divertido, bonito (Harry fica completamente vermelho na hora), e o principal parece realmente gostar de você. Para ser perfeito só faltava ser rico. - disse uma divertida Srª. Granger. - Bom então eu realmente escolhi muito bem, porque ele é também muito rico. - diz a garota também rindo. - Como rico se o coitado usa as roupas usadas daquele primo horrível dele? (a Srª. Granger também não fora com a cara do Duda, e para falar a verdade com nenhum dos Dursley) - É que os pais dele eram bruxos, e portanto não tinham dinheiro dos trouxas, que é como chamamos as pessoas que não possuem poderes mágicos, mas deixaram para ele uma pequena fortuna no Gringotes o banco dos bruxos, eu nunca vi mas o Rony, um outro amigo nosso, já viu disse que é uma verdadeira montanha de ouro e prata, sem contar os nuques de bronze, agora quanto a ser alegre e divertido, a senhora devia ter conhecido o Harry antes do que aconteceu e ai sim ia acha-lo divertido, agora ele e só uma sombra do garoto alegre que conheci. - Como assim depois do que aconteceu? O que houve com o garoto? - Bem, ele foi escolhido para um torneio em que a taxa de mortalidade é muito alta, embora não quisesse concorrer e também ainda fosse menor de idade; de qualquer maneira ele concorreu, e ainda venceu o torneio concorrendo com alunos que tinham cerca de três anos a mais de instrução mágica do que ele. Mas no final, quando ele e mais um colega nosso terminaram a ultima prova, foram seqüestrados pelo bruxo que matou os pais do Harry. Aquele..., aquele monstro matou o nosso colega na frente do Harry. (a esta altura estava a beira das lagrimas) e bem... eu nem quero pensar o que fez com ele, mas o Harry conseguiu fugir e apesar dos riscos ainda trousse o corpo o Cedrico de volta, quando chegou na escola, como era de se esperar estava em estado de choque, machucado, e mal se agüentando em pé, e ainda se culpando pelo que tinha acontecido, embora mão tivesse culpa nenhuma. Na verdade esse foi um dos motivos que me fizeram ter a idéia de traze-lo aqui, para ver se ele esquece o que aconteceu, mas esta sendo difícil. Agora mãe, pai, eu peço que não comentem nada com o Harry, não quero que ele pense que estamos fazendo isso apenas por pena dele. (era exatamente o que o garoto estava pensando) - Claro, filha, nós gostamos muito do menino e não faríamos nada que pudesse faze-lo ficar triste. - Obrigada, pai, mãe.  
  
Achando que a conversa já havia chegado aonde podia, o garoto resolve aparecer. Fingindo estar chegando naquela hora entra na biblioteca com a cara mais inocente do mundo.  
  
- Mione eu estava te procurando (dizia enquanto a garota rapidamente limpava as lagrimas do rosto, que ele finge não ver), Ah! Boa noite Sr. e Srª. Granger. - Boa noite meu querido como foi o seu dia - disse a Srª Granger com um leve tom de pena na voz que o garoto fingiu não notar, bem como o olhar de Hermione para a mãe. - Foi muito bom, obrigado, está sendo uma das melhores férias da minha vida. - diz sem mentir.  
  
Nessa hora Sheila chega avisando que o jantar estava pronto e todos foram para a sala de jantar, interrompendo o que prometia ser uma conversa muito constrangedora, pelo tom que todos estavam empregando na conversa.  
  
Depois daquele dia o garoto ficou um tanto mais arredio, o que Hermione não tardou em perceber.  
  
- Harry, está tudo bem? Já faz alguns dias que você está estranho, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Claro que não, o que poderia ter acontecido? - responde com ar de inocente. - Não sei, mas eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém e sei que tem algo errado, mas se não que falar o que é tudo bem, só quero que saiba que eu sempre vou estar aqui e que você pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa esta bem? (o comentário incomodou o garoto, embora não soubesse porque, pois sabia que era verdade, talvez fosse o tom de voz com que a garota disse isso). - Tudo bem Mione, eu sei que sempre posso contar com você e o Rony (disse destacando o nome do amigo, como que para lembra-la ou a si mesmo que ele ainda existia)  
  
Assim que disse isso ouve uma leve batida na janela:  
  
- Edwiges, eu já estava preocupado com sua demora, em trazer a resposta do Sirius (havia escrito ao padrinho contando sobre sua ida à casa da garota, omitindo é claro o suposto namoro, e ainda não tivera resposta)  
  
A carta não era o que esperava, Sirius não havia gostado nada da idéia da garota.  
  
Harry.  
  
Que idéia foi essa de sair de casa sem avisar ninguém, principalmente agora que Voldemort voltou? Devia ter perguntado ao Prof. Dumbledore sobre isso, ele me escreveu, contando que você havia sumido e eu quase tive um ataque, nunca mais, esta me entendendo? Nunca mais faça isso de novo, e eu quero que de agora em diante passe a andar sempre com sua varinha no bolso, mão quero saber se você é ou não menor de idade, todo cuidado é pouco, Há seguidores de Voldemort por todos os lados e você sabe muito bem que ele não vai perder nenhuma oportunidade de por as mãos em você. Mande-me uma resposta com sua promessa de que vai tomar cuidado. O aluado manda lembranças, e caso queira saber, o Bicuço está muito bem, mande lembranças minhas para a Mione. Vou aproveitar e já lhe mandar seu presente de aniversario porque eu não sei se poderei fazer isso depois.  
  
Um grande abraço de seu padrinho que se preocupa.  
  
Sirius.  
  
O garoto levou algum tempo para processar toda a informação, mas quando conseguiu disse:  
  
- Até parece que eu saio por aí aparecendo em todos os noticiários e paginas de jornais. - mas no fundo estava muito feliz com a carta do padrinho. - Ele está preocupado com você, agora olha o que ele mandou, estou curiosa. - Está bem, está bem, calma, vou abrir.(o garoto não havia ainda notado que já era dia 30, véspera de seu aniversario)  
  
O presente de Sirius era realmente muito bom, na verdade era mais de um presente:  
  
Ele mandou o mapa do maroto que havia recuperado com o Prof. Dumbledore "tome mais cuidado com ele" (estava escrito em um bilhete junto ao mapa); mandou um grande livro sobre feitiços e azarações avançadas. "este é do aluado", que veio junto um estranho relógio que tinha doze ponteiros e planetas que giravam no lugar dos números "eu vi que estava precisando". O garoto gostou muito dos presentes, embora ainda não entendesse como o tal relógio funcionava; "como vou saber que horas que são nisto?"  
  
- Ah, Harry, eu te ensino, mas de qualquer maneira se você apertar este botão aqui - disse a menina apertando o tal botão - ele passa a ser um relógio analógico comum, viu? - Obrigado Mione, eu não sei o que faria sem você, é claro que quero aprender como esta coisa funciona, mas eu tenho certeza que mesmo quando eu aprender vou preferir "o jeito trouxa de ver as horas". - disse rindo. - agora me diz como é que você sabe mexer nesse negocio? - Você já se esqueceu que eu fiz "estudo dos trouxas" no terceiro ano? Um dos assuntos era as diferentes maneiras que os bruxos e os trouxas tinham para marcar o tempo, e a professora trousse um relógio desses para nos mostrar, a principal finalidade dele é que os bruxos possam andar de relógio entre os trouxas sem chamar a atenção, caso quisesse saber as horas basta que o bruxo aperte rapidamente o botão e após olhar as horas aperte novamente para que volte a parecer um relógio trouxa, mas o melhor desse relógio é que ele nunca para, é a prova d'água e ainda se ajusta automaticamente a localidade em que esteja, não importa em que região do mundo seja, assim se estiver viajando, não precisa se preocupar com os fusos horários. - Puxa! Estou impressionado! O Sirius realmente acertou, estava mesmo precisando de algo assim. - Agora só não se esqueça de mandar a resposta ao Sirius, de que vai fazer o que mandou.  
  
Mais tarde foi a vez da garota receber uma carta que veio de Hogwarts, o que deixou ambos curiosos, mas o garoto, certo de que a amiga lhe contaria do que se tratava, deixou que lesse a carta sozinha, e não se decepcionou, assim que acabou de ler, tremendo, ela gritou:  
  
- HARRY, HARRY, - Calma, o que foi Mione? - EU, EU... - FALA, você já esta me deixando nervoso.(o garoto começou a ficar preocupado toda vez que ela começava a gaguejar deste a sua idéia dos beijos) - EU FUI NOMEADA MONITORA. - grita enquanto se atira nos braços do garoto e lhe da um rápido beijo. - Que gritaria é essa? - pergunta a Srª. Granger que chegava naquela hora. - MÃE EU FOI NOMEADA MONITORA, EU FUI NOMEADA MONITORA - dizia a garota que pulava e parecia nem ter notado que havia beijado o amigo (que no entanto estava bem ciente disso e muito vermelho, observando a cena) - Meus parabéns minha filha. - diz a Srª Granger, depois pergunta baixinho para o garoto: - isso é bom ou ruim? - Ainda não sei, mas pelo menos ela esta feliz - reponde também baixo.(na verdade a pergunta da Srª Granger o deixou preocupado, afinal a garota sabia de todas as vezes que quebrara o regulamento, e agora seria monitora, e responsável para que todos o cumprissem). - Olhem só o meu distintivo - diz a garota tirando o objeto de prata que ainda não tinham notado de dento da carta, e notando o olhar intrigado de Harry complementa, sabendo o que esta pensando - agora eu vou por você e o Rony na linha - diz brincando. - É o que parece - diz o garoto num tom de brincadeira, embora estivesse realmente preocupado com o ocorrido.  
  
O restante do dia ocorreu normalmente, com a garota polindo varias vezes o seu distintivo (parecia até uma versão feminina do Percy, o que preocupava ainda mais o garoto), enquanto o garoto ficou desejando não ter enviado Edwiges tão cedo com a resposta ao seu padrinho, para poder contar a "grande novidade" a Rony (que estranhamente não voltara a escrever desde a sua resposta a primeira carta de Harry sobre sua chegada). Pouco antes das onze, a Srª Granger mandou que os dois fossem dormir, pois o dia seguinte seria o aniversario do garoto e iriam levantar cedo, quando Harry disse que não precisavam se preocupar com isso que só estar ali já era um presente, ela, com um sorriso no rosto, disse: "e claro que nos importamos não é todo dia que se faz quinze anos, mas não se preocupe não é incomodo nenhum, estamos muito felizes de você estar aqui nesta data tão especial", diante de um comentário desses o garoto fica sem fala e murmurando um "obrigado" vai para o seu quarto. 


End file.
